1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for testing reflexes, reaction time and range of mobility for patients or users and, more particularly, to a system for automated testing and data recording for use by physicians, physical therapists and trainers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of reaction testing devices have been employed in games for amusement and for diagnostic testing of physical acuity, reaction time and dexterity.
NASA has used reaction testing for measurement of xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdisjunctivexe2x80x9d responses to light stimuli, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,385, to Low et al., in which a base includes two parallel finger grooves with sensors. The subject observes xe2x80x9creadyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d light indicators and responds by placing a finger in a selected groove where the finger""s presence is sensed, a test which provides a raw count of the number of clock cycles required for a given individual to correctly respond to the xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d light stimulus.
Others have used systems with similar electrical circuits to provide specific kinds of occupational training (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,849 to Casey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,389 to Keller), and dancing (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,341). But none of these devices is readily used in a comprehensive regimen of physical therapy for testing a patient""s reflexes and/or range of mobility. A physician, physical therapist, trainer, or occupational therapist requires a way to provide a meaningful examination of a patient""s capabilities and to determine how the patient""s capabilities are changing as therapy progresses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to measure, store and display the reaction time required for a patient to touch, press or manipulate an object at an indicated location.
It is also an object of the present invention to measure, store and display the reaction time required for a patient to move a selected object from a first indicated location to a second indicated location.
Another object of the present invention is measuring the range of motion for the patient""s shoulders, arms, fingers, feet, ankles, knees, hips and back.
Another object of the present invention is to store and display trend data on the improvement, or lack thereof, for a given patient""s reflexes, reaction time, dexterity, eye-hand coordination, and range of motion, over a course of therapy.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
In accordance with the present invention, a response measuring system for measuring the time required for a user (e.g., a patient) to respond to a prompting event includes a controller or computer connected to a plurality of annunciator driving outputs and a plurality of sensor input receivers. The controller also includes a timer responsive to both annunciator driving outputs and sensor input receivers; a controller memory stores response times. The annunciators can be lights or tactile vibrating stimulators for cuing or prompting the user into responding. The sensors, in general terms, sense the user""s response and the timer is used to measure the interval required for the user to respond. The system includes a support member or housing for carrying and positioning the sensors and annunciators for a given experiment.
In a first embodiment of the reflex measuring system of the present invention, a housing includes a first area adapted to receive a left hand and, optionally, a second area adapted to receive a right hand; subareas are designated for each finger. The finger subareas in the first and second areas each include a vibrotactile stimulator, a button actuated microswitch (or reset button) and, preferably, just beyond each finger subarea, a light emitting diode (LED) or other light source visibly positioned for indicating which finger is to be flexed and depressed in responding to the stimulus. The stimulus comprises actuation of the selected LED light source, actuation of the selected vibrotactile stimulator, or both. Once the user sees the LED or feels the vibrotactile stimulator actuated under a selected finger, the user immediately depresses the appropriate reset button. The controller then senses the amount of time elapsed between actuation of the selected light indicator (or vibrotactile annunciator) and sensing of the user""s correct response. A test pattern (for recording) or an exercise pattern (not to be recorded) may be performed and testing can be divided into two areas. The patient can be tested to determine whether response is faster for what is seen (e.g., the LED) or what is felt (e.g., the vibrotactile stimulator). The timer (or clock) is activated immediately upon lighting of the LED indicator or activating of the finger vibrotactile stimulator and is stopped upon pressing of the indicated reset button. After completion of the test, the reaction time measurements may be plotted to show the results using the computer display or an attached printer.
In a second embodiment, a vertical panel includes a plurality of pegs of various readily distinguishable sizes and shapes are arranged in a plurality of columns to the left and right of a central area. Alternatively, the panel can lie in a horizontal orientation or can be adjustably tilted to a selected angle. The number of columns and pegs per column are selectable to satisfy the requirements of a given application, and preferably, the pegs are color coded. Preferably, on the left, first, second and third columns each contain seven shapes stored within vertically arrayed pockets; the shapes can be, for example, a small circle, a large circle, a rectangle, a diamond, a triangle, a square and a star. Each shape is a xe2x80x9cpegxe2x80x9d or test object which can be removed from a holder or pocket in selected one of the columns and placed in a specified corresponding receiving aperture (having the same shape and, preferably, color) within the central area. Each receiving aperture includes an annunciator or indicator (e.g., an LED) and a sensor to detect the presence of the test object. Preferably, three columns are arranged to one side (e.g., the left) of the central area with three columns arranged to the opposing side (e.g., the right), thereby allowing the user to demonstrate a range of motion in reaching outwardly, to opposing sides (e.g., left or right), to the outer columns, as well as reaching up or down, within a column. In use, the selected test object is illuminated using an LED annunciator, thereby starting the timer. The user or patient immediately grasps the test object and removes it from the holder in the starting column, moves the object and then inserts it into a corresponding indicated aperture in the central area, thereby triggering a sensor in the receiving aperture. The timer measures the time required for the patient to complete the operation.
The peg board includes an instruction display for displaying the message xe2x80x9cmove star from left bank column 2, to lighted star position in center bankxe2x80x9d (citing a single example). The time required for the patient to perform this operation is measured and recorded; in addition, the system measures and records how long the message was displayed and the time used for the user to return the xe2x80x98test handxe2x80x99 back to the starting position. Preferably, results for a minimum of three trials are recorded. The system also has the capability of running a test pattern and a random practice or exercise pattern.
In a third embodiment, the system includes a housing having a substantially hemispherical interior surface preferably including several dozen lighted buttons. The hemispherical system is intended for use in therapeutic centers as well as athletic training facilities. Each lighted button includes an annunciator light and a sensor microswitch for generating a sensor input signal. Preferably, the lighted buttons are arrayed in radial lines within the hemispherical surface. A first, large, lighted button is disposed approximately at the center of the hemisphere, preferably at the intersection of two perpendicular lines bisecting the hemisphere. In the exemplary embodiment, a first circular array of twelve small, equally spaced lighted buttons encircles the central lighted button at a first radius. The first circular array of lighted buttons corresponds roughly to the positions of the numerals on an analog clock face. Preferably, six more circles of twelve lighted buttons each are arranged at radii progressively larger than the first radius, thereby providing twelve linear, radially projecting arrays of seven lighted buttons each, the buttons are spaced evenly in radius to the edge of the hemispherical interior surface. If seven or more circles of lighted buttons are provided, greater resolution in characterizing the user""s range of motion (and visual acuity) is obtained.
The hemisphere is defined in four quadrants, the first quadrant begins at position one and extends through position three (including three radial arrays of small buttons). The second quadrant begins at position four and extends through position six (also including three radial arrays of small buttons). The third quadrant begins at position seven and extends through position nine and the fourth quadrant begins at position ten and extends through position twelve. The four quadrants are arrayed to cover a 360xc2x0 circle within the hemispherical surface.
In use, a user stands at approximately the center of the hemisphere and places an extremity (e.g. a hand) on the central lighted button, thereby activating the system and indicating that the user is ready to begin, whereupon a test or exercise pattern of light illumination is commenced. During the test, the user begins with the hands at rest and one of the smaller lighted buttons (e.g., at radial row three, position five) is illuminated (thus becoming an xe2x80x98object buttonxe2x80x99); the user immediately depresses the object button and then reaches back to touch the central lighted button, thus indicating an end to a test move. The controller timer measures the time taken for each step. In the present example, when the fifth reset light located on row 3 is lit, the controller immediately actuates (e.g., turns on) a first timer, thus measuring time required for the user to press the reset (or object) button located on row 3 position 5. Immediately upon pressing reset button on row 3 position 5, a second timer is actuated for measuring time required to press the reset button located in the center. The times required for the user to perform the indicated operations are thereby measured and recorded in a procedure allowing measurement of a user""s accuracy, speed and range of motion (e.g., for hands, feet, elbows, knees, etc.), as observed from performing the task of identifying and pressing the object button and then pressing the center reset button.
An important feature of the controller in the present invention is that several sets of test results can be stored and date-stamped so that the therapist or physician can analyze a patient""s progress over time by analyzing the trends in reaction time for selected stimuli. The data can be organized by test type and by the specific stimulus presented to the patient.
The computer or controller includes software for analyzing and displaying the data in any of several formats. The data can be moved to a spreadsheet or database for storage, plotting and printing. The computer software allows the therapist to either perform a test (or exercise), archive patient histories, or display the patient histories, and prepare written documents, as necessary. If performing a test is chosen from the initial menu, the first step is to prompt for test configuration and patient information, then check and hold for patient ready condition, perform the test and display the results, record the results, and display the results with analysis. The initial prompt gives the therapist an opportunity to record information needed to perform the test or exercise and provide identifying information about the patient such as the patient name and other vital information. The therapist also selects whether to use a random sequence of a selected length or a preselected sequence and whether results should be recorded (for a test) or not recorded (for an exercise).
Initially, the user or patient must be readied for the test whereby the hand placement is checked and sensors are checked for activation, in sequence. Once the appropriate sensors are activated, a waiting period of approximately 10 seconds passes and the patient is deemed to be ready. In performing the test, the software directs the system to light one of the finger lights and time the interval between the light coming on and the appropriate button being pressed. Once the test sequence is completed using light annunciators, the test is repeated using the vibrotactile buzzer annunciators. If an error occurs during testing (such as the wrong finger button being pressed) the error is recorded along with other test results.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of a specific embodiment thereof, particularly when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components.